Tricks
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Sasuke plays a cruel prank on Naruto.


Have you ever loved someone?  
Have you ever loved someone popular?  
Have you ever loved someone popular who doesn't love you?  
Have you ever loved someone who doesn't love you?  
Well…have you?

Sighing I make a box around the small note. Those five lines pretty much sum up my existence. Sometimes I wish I was popular, just to be with him. I mean how unfair is it that I've been in love with him since we met and he doesn't even know I exist?! Not very fair at all.  
He doesn't even know I love him. It's not like I make it obvious. At least I don't think I do. Oh no. Maybe I do. Maybe he's ignoring me. That teme!  
I glare daggers at his popular back. Maybe it's the heat in my gaze, but he turns around.  
My eyes stretch wide to take in every detail.  
Raven black hair that flows like silk down his shoulders.  
Matching raven black eyes cold but with a spark of amusement.  
Pale skin as white as virgin snow and just as unblemished.  
Soft pink lips that are parted slightly to show pink tongue and white teeth.  
I can't ogle at him anymore because he's looking at me. At me! Oh my god.  
"Would you like to work together?" Not words, but rather music comes from his mouth. But what's he talking about? "On the project Iruka-Sensei just assigned us." I guess I missed that part of the lecture. "If you don't want to wor-"  
"Ah! No! I do!" A perfect black eyebrow is raised. "Sorry, I was thinking of…stuff." Lame. "Sure, I'll work with you."  
The eyebrow returns to its usual place and his face takes on an emotionless expression. "My house or yours?" He's inviting me to his house?!  
"Yours, if you don't mind."  
"That's fine. I'll take you to my house after school." Plans made he turns back around. Its then I realize my face is hot and bright red. Oh no. And then I realize something else, I'm supposed to be mad at him! Oh…but he isn't ignoring me anymore. That's silly. He's never paid me any attention anyways. I bite my lip. This is weird.

What to do?  
What to do now?  
What to do now that he knows you exist?  
What to do now you exist?  
Well…what?

Ugh. What an ugly poem. I strike a line through it then erase it and rewrite it. It suits though.

The rest of the day I keep thinking about the boy who asked me to work with him. I wonder what class we were in that we needed partners? Iruka-Sensei…teaches Anatomy. Sharply I inhale. Anatomy? With Sasuke?! My cheeks are red again and my heart wont stop racing. When the last bell rings I leap from my seat and run to the front gates of the school. Standing there is Sasuke. And with him are Shikamaru and Ino. We wont be alone?  
"Hello Naruto. Ready to go?" Sasuke asks me. My eyes get wide again. I cant believe he knows my name. I nod as Ino giggles.  
"Don't forget what I told you, Sasuke-Kun." She says slyly. Is this a trap? Sasuke is the most popular guy in the school, it wouldn't surprise me.  
With a nod to me Shikamaru takes Ino's arm and pulls her away. "Come on, Ino."  
"Bye Sasuke-Kun!" Looking at Sasuke I can see that the amusement is gone from his eyes and he looks annoyed.  
"Does that get annoying?"  
"Does what?"  
"Having people chase after you." I do that as well…  
"Yeah." I wince visibly but thankfully he's still staring after Ino and Shikamaru. "That's why I chose you for my partner." Now he looks at me. "I hope you don't mind, Naruto." You think I don't like you…  
"Not at all. I would have done it by myself if you hadn't asked me." Actually I wouldn't have done it.  
He smiles as though reading my mind. "No you wouldn't have." He pays that much attention to me!?  
Uncertainly I smile back. "You're right." We go to the parking lot where a black Volvo is parked.  
"What do you think about all the time? You always look like you're on another planet." How does he know this stuff?  
"Ummm…" I listen to the engine purring. "Nothing much…"  
"'Nothing much' must be pretty interesting." He teases.  
"It is."  
"Is 'nothing much' a girl?"  
"What?" I twist so that my body is facing him in the passenger seat. "Sasuke!"  
"I just wanted to know." A pause then, "A guy then?"  
"Sasuke!" I say again, turning redder and looking horrified, "I'm not gay!" Right? Staring at him I realize that I am gay. Nice. I figure out I'm gay while in the car with the guy I have a crush on.  
The music is strained and soft, "What's wrong with being gay?" I'm almost positive that my eyes can't get any wider.  
"Are you gay?" No answer. "Sasuke?"  
"I didn't say that. I'm just not against it."  
"Sasuke you didn't answer my question."  
"And you didn't answer any of mine."  
"If I answer yours will you answer mine?"  
It takes him so long to answer that in that minute everything clicks and I realize that he's just told me his sexuality. "Yes." Sasuke is gay.  
"I daydream about being popular." I cant tell you why though. The car stops in front of a mansion. One I frequently break into. Oh shit.  
"Why?" This reply is strained as well.  
I-I don't know."  
"Being popular isn't all that great." We get out of the car and walk up to the front door. The only entrance I've never used. "People make you do things…" its so soft that I wasn't sure if I heard it.  
"What things?" I ask, tilting my head to the side as though this will actually help me to understand him.  
"I'm not a jerk, you know."  
We go to his room and I'm surprised to see that it's got the window covered and no light. So this is the room I've never been in. "I never said you were."  
"You're probably the first then." He flicks on a light switch and blinks rapidly. It occurs to me that he must live like this most of the time. I wonder if light hurts his eyes.  
"What do they make you do?"  
"Are you ready to work?" He avoids my question. "We need to draw the male body." Excuse me?  
"Ok…" I stare at him, wondering what he's going to do. Since I've never actually done a project he gets to be in charge.  
"Can you draw?"  
"Nope."  
A smirk appears on his pretty boy face. "Then you can model."  
My jaw drops. "Excuse me?"  
The smirk seems smirkier somehow. "Strip and lay on the bed so I can draw you." After searching him then searching my brain I come up with nothing. Is this why Ino was giggling? She's popular too. Maybe this is one of those things?  
I turn away from him, knowing full well that it's useless because he'll just see me later. And…draw me. I shudder. "Is this one of those things?" There's rustling behind me, the sound of paper.  
I pull my shirt over my head and drop it on the floor. "No."  
"I don't think Iruka-Sensei will appreciate getting a picture of me naked."  
A chuckle, "And you think he'll appreciate seeing me more?"  
Cold seeps into my blood. "What?" the word is a growl and I whip around to face Sasuke. "What did you say?" Quickly he judges my mood and backtracks.  
"Nothing. Just commenting."  
"What did you mean?" A pale hand is run through silky black hair.  
"Fine. I'll tell you. Everyone knows about you and Iruka-Sensei."  
The way he says it makes me confused. Iruka is like my dad. "Its not like I'm hiding it."  
Surprise crosses his face. "You aren't?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You really don't know?" now he looks thoughtful and it's pissing me off. "He really is just your…guardian?" Suddenly it clicks. I take three steps and slap him. Now he looks really surprised. I bet no one has slapped the pretty boy before.  
"You think we're sleeping together?! He's like my dad! You sicko's!" Anger burns inside me as I turn and pick up my shirt then cross the room to his window and yank the curtain down. Sunlight pours in. "I'm outta here." I open the window and climb out.  
"Naruto!" he rushes over to me. "This is the third floor!" I roll my eyes. I know this house better than you. My hands and feet find familiar holds and I swiftly climb down. When I look up the raven is gone.  
It was a trick. I feel so stupid and angry. How could they?! As I go to run out the front gate I crash into something hard. We both fall to the ground with me on top. "Naruto damnit what are you doing?!" Sasuke asks. I stare down at him, locking my ocean blue eyes with his onyx ones. "It was a rumor, Shikamaru asked me to make you aware of it. That's not why I wanted to be your partner. I'm sorry. Now will you get off me?!"  
"No." I know I'm being stubborn but I'm so mad at him. And at Shikamaru. He sighs.  
"You can sit on me all you want. In my room."  
"What?" There's no way he can read my mind. Actually it's more like he's reading my body…  
"In my room." He repeats forcefully.  
"Fine." I let him up.  
"You're such a pain."  
"You're such a jerk."  
"Story of my life. March your ass back up to my room."  
"Ladies first." Sighing he rolls his eyes and leads me back up to his room.

The first thing I notice is that his curtains are back up. That was fast. Unless someone put them up for him. "Pants off." He orders.  
"Demanding, aren't we?" I mutter. Why am I being so stubborn? Didn't I want this? Well…something like this?  
"I want to get this done."  
"Why? So you can kick me out?"  
"No."  
"Good." Sasuke rolls his eyes again. He does that a lot. When my pants and boxers are off I sit on his bed. It's comfortable and silky. Letting my torso fall backwards I enjoy the feeling against my skin. "Your bed is amazing." I inform him.  
"Well get comfortable. We'll be doing this for a while." I ignore the second part of his speech because I don't want to get a boner. Now if I was a girl he wouldn't even notice if I got a little horny.  
"Yes master." I reply, crawling to the middle then rolling onto my side and facing him.  
"Don't move." The raven is drawing now, looking at me then back at the paper, his pencil moving in what appear to be random arches. And repeating.  
"I'll do my best."  
"Don't even breathe."  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
"Shut up Dobe."  
"You never answered my question."  
"Which one?"  
"Are you gay?"  
"Yes."  
"I knew it." He looks at me again.  
"How did you know that?"  
"You aren't interested in females."  
"How do you know that?"  
"You think you'd go out with at least one of the ones who ask you out."  
"I see. You aren't as stupid as people think."  
"Thanks." I say sarcastically.  
"Stop moving."  
"One more question?"  
"Fine."  
"Am I…appealing?" There's a pause in the pencil strokes.  
"I suppose so." He seems in a rush to get this over with now, since the pen has gotten faster. "Now shut up." I obey; after all he's given me a lot to think about.

There's a light shoving on my shoulder. "Move over dobe. This isn't even your bed." I open an eye to see pale naked skin beside me and roll over onto my stomach. But I'm too tired to think of what this means because the next moment I've been pulled back under by a wave of sleep.

My hand touches something cold and I open my eyes. It's dark and suffocating. After briefly panicking I realize that I'm under covers so I throw them back. The cold white object I'm touching is a hand. Sasuke's hand. Quickly I look to see if he's awake but he isn't. His skin is so cold; it's weird. I mean, mine is really hot. The blanket is at the foot of the bed now, leaving both of us exposed.  
I feast my eyes on Uchiha flesh. Stunning. How on Earth can someone look so amazing and perfect?  
Before any rapist ideas can come into my head I pull the blanket back so that it's covering both of us and snuggle against the cold sleeping Sasuke. Hopefully he won't wake up any time soon.

"Naruto?" I blink sleep from my eyes and look around for the person the music is coming from. "Naruto, please get off me." The feeling of the silk sheets and Sasuke's skin is identical. How incredible. Wait a sec…Sasuke's…skin?  
"Ack!" I leap off him and to the opposite side of the bed. "Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"What day is it?"  
"Friday morning."  
"The project is due today right?" I think I fell asleep. "Did we finish?!"  
"Yes. Its over on the desk." Oddly enough it's still really dark in his room. Oh wait, that's because of the curtains. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"  
I turn bright red as I look at the pictures. "Y-yeah." He's a very talented artist. These almost look like photographs. Is this how he sees me? This hot boy in the pictures? Pictures…? There are more than one. Sasuke drew numerous pictures of me and of different parts of my body. There are some of my sleeping face; my chest; my hand; my back and ass; my mouth; and some full-body front and back. "S-Sasuke when did you do these?"  
"You were sleeping so I took advantage of your stillness."  
"Why did you draw so many? Didn't we only need one?"  
"Front and back of the male body." He confirms.  
"Then why did you draw more?"  
"You are…much more alluring than you think."  
"You drew these because you think I'm hot?" I ask.  
"Yes."  
"Ummm…thank you?"  
"It is a compliment." I turn to face him only to find him staring at me in a way that makes me forget what I was going to say. Onyx eyes meet mine then look down at their own body. I follow them hungrily. "Perhaps we should take a nap?" Sasuke suggests.  
"We just woke up." Smiling the raven pats the bed beside him.  
"A nap without sleeping." I tilt my head again, confused as to whether or not this is another trick.  
"I think I should go." How can I trust him?  
The hurt expression on his face stops me. "I finally have you in my room and even in my bed on top of me and you want to leave?"  
I sigh, untrusting. "What do you want Sasuke?"  
"Do you love me?" I freeze and go rigid.  
"What?" I force the word form between my teeth.  
"Do you love me?" Slowly I walk over to him and watch him tense, probably expecting to be hit again.  
"Tell Ino and anyone else who wants to know, I think you're a jerk." Now Ino made sense. It's another rumor that's floating around. Obviously I didn't hide my feelings well enough. "What you can't tell them is this." I think I've stunned him. "I do love you Sasuke Uchiha. I've loved you since we first met and I always will love you."  
His mouth has dropped open and he really looks surprised.  
Sasuke reaches behind his pillow and pulls out a recorder. "Everyone's heard everything, Naruto."  
Sadly I smile, feeling my heart break. "You really are a jerk, Sasuke." As I pull on my clothes I back towards the window and ask, "Is this one of those things or your own free will?" He opens his pretty mouth to answer just as I grasp that I don't want to hear the answer. Rapidly I climb out the window and down the side of his house. The second my feet hit the ground I run. The perimeter fence is easy to jump and I do so without breaking stride.

Have you ever loved someone and didn't know what to do?  
Have you ever loved someone popular who played a trick on you?  
What do you do when that someone leaves you feeling blue?  
What do you do when nothing will fix you not even glue?  
Have you ever loved someone who doesn't love you too?

This one is better than my previous two, although I hate what it means. Sasuke hasn't looked at me or spoken to me since that day at his house. Ironically enough this project is the only one I've ever gotten an A on. It doesn't make me feel happy. People laugh and snicker at me in the hallways. They sing little songs they've made up Sasuke and me.  
I want to ask them if they've ever really loved someone. But I don't because that'll make things worse.


End file.
